Digital lighting technologies, i.e., illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g., red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Patent. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference.
A so-called “connected” lighting system may include so-called “connected” lighting units capable of communicating with, controlling, and/or being controlled by other devices, such as other connected lighting units, a lighting system bridge that controls the connected lighting system, mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones), and so forth. Connected lighting units may be retrofitted into an environment, e.g., to replace (or supplement) “legacy” lighting units that are controlled by “legacy” lighting control components, such as traditional switches (e.g., wall switches, dimmers, lamp switches, clappers, etc.) or sensors (e.g., presence, light, touch, etc.). While it is possible to replace legacy lighting control components with more flexible connected lighting control components (e.g., “smart” wall units, smart phones with lighting control applications, etc.) that control connected lighting units wirelessly, such installation may be expensive, cumbersome or otherwise undesirable. Moreover, some users may not desire more robust control of lighting, and may prefer to continue controlling connected lighting units using legacy lighting control components. For instance, in a connected lighting system, a lighting system bridge may represent a single point of failure, and if it fails and there are no other ways to connected control lighting units, safety may become a concern. Thus, there is a need in the art to incorporate legacy lighting control components into a connected lighting system.